


Out of the Dead Land

by MadameHardy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/pseuds/MadameHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survivors were unable to win Monokuma's deadly game.  All hope is dead, yet Ultimate Hope lives on.   Naegi Makoto may be trapped in a nightmare, but he hasn't entirely given up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dead Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/gifts).



Makoto woke up with a start. It was another morning. A morning like any morning. Like every morning would be, from now on, every day, until they died. Hiro said they were sure to get out sometime, but he looked funny when he said it. Makoto doubted Hiro was even 30% on that one. It didn't sound like a real prediction; it sounded like something he was saying to cheer the others up.

Cheer. Hah. Makoto was supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, the guy who never stopped cheering. Well, he'd used up all his hope; at the trial, he'd poured out hope into the others, leading them on, cheering them to …

To the wrong decision. To endless monotony. To eternal punishment for sins they couldn't even _remember_. So much for hope. Makoto lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. At least there were no more bear greetings shouting them awake. Monokuma still shouted from the ceiling every now and again, but he didn't keep them to a schedule. No more meetings, no more announcements of murder, no more elevator trips to Hell. Lately even the bear seemed to have gotten bored with the situation. The only person who still seemed to be capable of some kind of happiness was Hina. As Byakuya had once said, "No brain, no pain."

This wasn't helping anybody. Makoto pushed himself out of the bed. Makoto might be despairing, but he was _damned_ if he would let it be Ultimate Despair. Makoto wouldn't give Monokuma the satisfaction. If he couldn't hope, he could at least cope. 

Makoto stripped off his pajamas, threw them into the hamper, and started toward the bathroom. Then he froze, stark naked in the middle of his bedroom floor, staring at the door of the shower stall. The shower stall where he had found Sayaka, pretty Sayaka, lying, legs akimbo, in a pool of her own blood, the blood in which she had left her final message. 

Makoto stood and stared, unable to move. Seeing Sayaka had been the true beginning of the nightmare, seeing the scrawled 11037 half-hidden behind her dead body. That moment had been the first flagstone in the path to damnation: the first corpse, the first clues, and ultimately the first betrayal. Sweet, bubbly Sayaka had died while trying to frame Makoto for a murder he had never even contemplated. Makoto had thought Sayaka might become his first girlfriend; instead, she had become (had always been?) the first person who wanted his death.

Makoto tried to force his foot forward, but he couldn't. He had walked through that door a hundred times, but today his body refused. No. Not here, not now, maybe never again. Makoto turned, walked to his closet, and pulled on a yukata. He desperately needed to get clean, but it couldn't happen here. To use somebody else's — to be precise, another boy's — shower, Makoto would have to have a conversation about _why_ he couldn't use his own. To heck with that. 

That left three options: the changing rooms next to the gym, the changing rooms next to the pool, and the changing rooms next to the hot pool. All of them had memories. Near the pool they had found Chihiro; in the gym they had found poor Sakura; in the sauna Mondo and Taka had held their crazy endurance fight. Makoto shrugged. The only corpse they'd seen in the sauna was Chihiro's e-handbook, and that he could certainly cope with.

Makoto turned, grabbed his ID and stuffed it into a yukata sleeve, opened his door, closed it behind him, and headed down the hall to the sauna. Shower first, breakfast — or lunch, or whatever — next. Everybody ate supper together; Hina had insisted, and nobody had felt like arguing. For the rest of the day they were left to their own devices. Maybe he'd look for something interesting in the library, if Byakuya wasn't there, or take some laps in the pool, if Hina wasn't there, or go back to his room to remain safely alone. 

Makoto pushed open the outer door to the sauna room and froze.

This was the farthest thing _from_ safely alone. Hina was lying on the floor with her head thrown back and her eyes closed, knees spread. Her shorts and panties were folded neatly on a bench, which was typical enough. What wasn't typical was Hiro, Hiro lying on his stomach, mouth … mouth on Hina's private parts. Makoto froze where he stood; then his manners returned, and he backed up a step. The noise made Hina and Hiro open their eyes and turn their gazes to him. This was going to be awkward.

Both faces burst into smiles. 

"Hi, Makoto!" bubbled Hina. "We were just talking about you!"

"Maybe you could talk to me some other time, when you've got some — some clothes on?"

Hiro waved his hand at Makoto. "No worries, Makoto-chi! We really were just talking about you —" he patted Hina's thigh affectionately — "well, not quite just, maybe. Anyway, we totally like you and think you'd be cool. Come join us!"

Hina nodded vigorously. "You have no idea how much fun this is!"

"But … but it's immoral! We're too young! " Makoto tried to keep from looking at the parts of Hina he'd never seen, or expected to see.

"Don't worry, Makoto! This —" she waved down at Hiro's head — "really embarrasses Monokuma. We've been doing it for a couple of weeks and he's never once interrupted. And if he's watching on the cameras —" for a moment the bubbles popped and she looked angry — "well, that's _his_ problem, not ours." Then her face smoothed over again. "Anyway, Hiro and I both think you're really nice, and we remember how you tried to save all our lives, and you're the Champion of Hope, right? Well, what could be more hopeful than babies?"

Makoto could feel his cheeks flaming so red they could probably be seen from the third floor. 

Hiro helpfully made things worse. "Hina-chi, I've told you before, _this_ isn't going to make babies."

"Then it's practice!" 

Hina smiled at Makoto. It was the first real smile he'd seen for months. Hina was happy, truly, unrepressedly happy. Makoto looked at Hiro, who looked a bit more sheepish, but was equally sorrow-free.

"Try it, Makoto! Please?" Hina's eyes got wider and softer. "Please? Just for me?"

What the hell. Makoto had hours to kill before supper. Or maybe, just maybe, hours to bring to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hearty thanks to thinkatory for a lightning beta.


End file.
